


MC/Family sass battle

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Mystic Messenger HC book [25]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: Anonymous shouted: Okay but consider this... The RFA, plus Saeran and V of course, going to MC's family reunion, and MC gets into a sass battle with one of their uncles/aunts/cousins. Like the "I see your bad attitude hasn't left" "I see your husband has" kind of sass. I've recently had (won) a sass battle with my uncle and it felt freaking amazing to sass him. 10/10 would recommendA/N: I am the sass master of my house, let’S DO THIS! ~Admin 404





	MC/Family sass battle

*YOOSUNG:

-He’s so excited to meet your family!

-He’s really big on family!!!!!! Really can’t wait!!!!

-Did not expect your aunt to be so critical though??

-ALSO DIDN’T EXPECT YOU TO STAND UP FOR HIM

-“MC, why does your boyfriend have mismatched socks?” She asked with a sneer

-So, without even glancing at her, you respond with:

-“Why do all of your children have mismatched dads?”

-holY SHIT??? MC!!!!! YOU CAN’T SASS THEM LIKE THAT, THEY’RE YOUR FAMILY!!!!!

-But wow that was AMAZING, lowkey worships the sassy side of you for the rest of the day

-“But MC, what did you mean by mismatched dads? Also, are my mismatched socks really that weird??”

*ZEN:

-Very afraid about being around your family!

-Wasn’t very good around his family, so… being surrounded by yours was scary!

-You decided to dress casual because? It’s just your family! Who cares!

-The two of you stuck together the whole time, he didn’t think it was that bad!

-That is, until your grandmother decided to pick on your sense of style??

-liSTEN HERE GRANDMA DON’T RAG ON MY MC

-So when she asked, “So, MC, where did you get those jeans? Did you really have to buy them with the holes in them?” He had a response at the ready!

-Although before he could answer, you did instead??

-“Why don’t you stop worrying about my jeans and fix the hoLES IN THE ECONOMY, GRANDMA?”

-HOLY SHIT MC DID YOU REALLY JUST SAY THAT TO YOUR GRANDMA WHAT THE Though he thought the sass was extremely hot mc dont mind if theres more hole in your pants later on today wink wonk

*JAEHEE:

-She was a little worried about meeting your family

-Most of them were accepting but?

-You warned her about this one homophobic cousin you had

\- really did not want to deal with that

-So because fate sucks, the first person you run into at the reunion was that homophobic cousin

-“Uhg, MC? When are you going to grow up and get yourself a MAN?”

\- cue angry and hurt jaehee

-You didn’t even pause before you responded with,

-“Hm. That’s funny. Isn’t that what your ex-husband did?”

-SHE WAS SO SURPRISED BUT WAS ALSO SO PROUD, WAS SMUG EVERYTIME YOUR COUSIN LOOKED OVER AT THE TWO OF YOU AND QUICKLY LOOKED AWAY

*JUMIN:

-He wouldn’t tell you, but he was excited to meet your family!

-Didn’t know that a lot of your family was in the business world as well, though

-A few of your uncles and older cousins swooped in and took him into another room to talk

-When you were finished greeting everyone else, you decided to join them, though when you tried to voice your opinion, one of your uncles said:

-“MC, stay out of grown men’s conversations.”

-LIVID JUMIN. HOW DARE THEY TALK TO HIS MC LIKE THAT? HE DOESN’T CARE IF THEY’RE FAMILY!!!

-Was about to voice his opinion when you stood up and grabbed Jumin by the hand, dragging him out of the room, but not before throwing one line over your shoulder as you were leaving,

-“Maybe you should stay out of married women’s houses.”

-WOAH, MC, SASSY. FEISTY. H O T

\- (shows you later that night how much he enjoys your feisty side, pls show it to him more often)

*SAEYOUNG:

-“Watch. Just watch. Someone in my family is gonna comment that my knees are dry. WHY DID YOU MAKE ME WEAR A DRESS, SAEYOUNG??”

-He just wanted to make a good impression!!! He’s never really had a family!!

-So the two of you dress up and lo and behold, your cousin had something to say about it.

-“MC, why are your knees so ashy?”

-Saeyoung took a drink of his water, to hold his tongue

\- did not want to hear you say ‘i told you so’

-When he took a drink though, you had no problem responding

-“I dunno. Why are you always on yours??”

-CUE THE SPIT TAKE

-He apologized and cleaned up his mess but he had to drag you out of the room to hide the fact he was about to die of laughter! TELLS EVERYONE IN THE GROUP CHAT WHAT HAPPENED AND HOW PROUD HE IS OF YOU!!

*V:

-He remembered you telling him your family was loud and kind of mean to each other, but??

-There’s no way he could have predicted how….sassy you all would be?

-Throughout the reunion, he heard a few sassy remarks from you, but he never really minded it

-Your aunt, on the other hand, minded it a lot

-“MC! You need to keep your mouth closed!”

-He pulled you close to him and pouted towards your aunt on your behalf

-Was going to tell her how disrespectful her comment was until you blurted out,

-“What, like you shoulda done with your legs?”

-woaH MC WAIT A MINUTE THAT’S BAD!!!!

-He’ll congratulate you on your sharp tongue but!!! His angel!!! AAAAAA

*SAERAN:

-HATES THIS

-DOES NOT WANT TO GO

-To many people!!!!! Not looking forward to it!!

-Not to mention he thinks it’s going to be extremely boring

-Though, as soon as one of your uncles see’s a glance of his tattoo, he tells him,

-“You know, tattoos are a lifetime commitment.”

-He glares at him and before he could spew what was most likely a line of curse words, you jump in with,

-“But your marriage wasn’t, huh?”

-SHOCK AND APPALLED though he thought it was amazing!! He knows you were sassy but!!! Oh my god??

\- Later that night he shows you what happens to girls with dirty mouths (WINK WONK okay im SORRY I DONT KNOW WHY I ALWAYS GO THERE BUT SASSINESS IS FUCKING HOT???)


End file.
